


Before the Sunrise

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, I love writing soft stuff, M/M, Stag - Freeform, They are so cute, buck doesn't want his husband to get cold, they just 'get' each other, they like sharing each others clothes, this was something I saw on tumblr and I immediately thought of Buck and Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: Buck and Eddie have a quiet getaway for the weekend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Before the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gorgeous concept   
> https://extrashenanigans.tumblr.com/post/169658724068/extrashenanigans-wlwbeauty-concept-youve

Eddie wakes with a smile on his lips as he feels feathery breaths brushing lightly against his shoulder. Shifting ever so slightly to get a better look at his husband, he brings a hand out from under the covers to move a stray strand of hair that had covered his birthmark, barely grazing it as he does so. Sensing the touch, Buck shuffles closer nuzzling himself deeper into the covers, sufficiently burying most of his face in the process.

Suppressing a chuckle at the preciousness of his snuggling, Eddie carefully extracts himself from beneath the arm that was resting over his waist, doing his best not to wake his sleeping partner in the process. He sits on the edge of the bed, hissing slightly and curling his toes as his feet contact the cold floorboards.

Shuffling around in the dark Eddie scoops up the socks he’d kicked off in the middle of the night and heads out to the kitchen. He sets about putting on a pot of coffee, making sure that there was enough for two.

While waiting for it to brew, Eddie pads around the living room and picks up a thick sweater that Buck had given to him for his birthday last year. Bringing it to nose he breathes in its scent, Buck had worn it the night before when they were cuddled on the couch watching a rom-com.

He pulls it on and moves around the living room, straightening up a few things before heading back to the kitchen to fill himself a mug before deciding to go outside and sit on the wooden loveseat that the log cabin had to offer.

They had picked this cabin when they booked the place mostly because it backed onto a meadow that was surrounded by forest. Eddie is glad that they made that choice now.

With the early morning sunlight trying to peek through the trees, He spots a young stag cautiously making its way through the frosted grass. Eddie stays completely still, not wanting to spook the creature and takes in the majesty of the moment wishing that Buck wasn’t missing such a beautiful sight.

Its ears flick back and forth, no doubt listening for any possible predators before putting its nose to the ground and snuffles at the grass. It doesn’t stay long, instead crossing the meadow and disappearing back into the forest.

The door behind him opens and closes not soon after. He can hear Bucks light footsteps and some rustling before the comforter from the bed is wrapped around his shoulders and Buck is wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

“Morning,” He murmurs and brushes his lips against Eddie’s temple before disappearing and then reappearing holding his own steaming cup of coffee. Eddie opens up the comforter and offers the space next to him which Buck takes without hesitation.

Not wanting to disrupt the peaceful quiet he whispers, “I saw the stag from the window, didn’t want to disturb it by coming out here.”

Eddie turns to him and wonders how he could be so lucky to find someone so perfect. He catches Buck’s chin to get his attention before lightly pressing their lips together. It was soft and tender, and they separate a moment later, touching their foreheads together. Eddie smiles, “Happy anniversary.”

Buck returns his smile with a glowing one of his own before sighing contentedly and leans up against him, bringing his feet up onto the seat and resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. They stay like that in comfortable silence, watching as the sun rises above the tops of the trees and casts a golden glow on the meadow below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
